prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Lovely Night ~Shiny★Shiny★ Happy Time~
is a song that is sung by Yoshida Hitomi. Lyrics Romaji= Happy♪happy TONIGHT!! Waku waku shichau yo Party Kyun kyu~n ufufufu~!!Talk hazumu Party Nita mono dōshi tachi dake mōsō zenkai yo Onoroke...guchi koboshi... Owari yokereba subete yoshi Kira★kira★Happy time Nē, mita me de shōbu ni idomimashou Sō ne, ima nara honki de butsukete yo Tsumadzuite bakari itemo Heart wa kawaranai Mada mada, kore kara yo enjō shichau kurai Kioku kara keshite oita tokubetsu na hi·mi·tsu·OK! Hora, ZenZen otona ni nari kirezu, kimochi ga karaburi no...no... Taisetsu na tomodachi de ite, kono saki don'na toki mo issho ni Gooday, rurururun♪ mochikomi wa Lovely sweet A·i·kotoba wa? "Hapinesu chūnyū" yo! Moyamoya shitete mo koko de kaiketsu shichau yo ne Itsumo no choshi dene. DokiDoki chūnyū mansai select shita nakama dake naisho no hanashi yo OK! Hora, gangan mucha burishiteta tte Ashita no chāji ni yeah~yeah~ Egao no hanasaku yo yume to kibō wo tsunagu Happy♪Happy♪Lovely night Tsumadzuite bakari itemo Heart wa kawaranai Mada mada, kore kara yo enjō shichau kurai Kioku kara keshite oita tokubetsu na hi·mi·tsu·OK! Hora, gangan mucha burishiteta tte Ashita no chāji ni yeah~yeah~ Kioku kara keshite oita tokubetsu na hi·mi·tsu·OK! Hora, gangan mucha burishite ta tte Ashita no chāji ni yeah~yeah~ Egao no hanasaku yo yume to kibō wo tsunagu Happy♪Happy♪Lovely night |-|Kanji= Happy♪happy TONIGHT!! Waku wakuしちゃうよParty キュン　キュ〜ン　ウフフフ〜!!TalkはずむParty 似たもの同士たちだけ妄想全開よ おのろけ。。。グチこぼし。。。 終わりよければすべてよし キラ★キラ★Happy time ねぇ、見た目で勝負に挑みましょう そうね、今ならホンキでぶつけてよ つまづいてばかりいてもHeartは変わらない まだまだ、これからよ　炎上しちゃうくらい 記憶から消しておいた特別なヒ・ミ・ツ・OK! ほら、ZenZen大人になりきれず、気持ちが空振り no…no… 大切な友達でいて、この先どんな時も一緒に Gooday,ルルルルン♪ 持ち込みはLovely sweet ア・イ・コトバは？「ハピネス注入」よ！ モヤモヤしてても　ここで解決しちゃうよね いつもの調子デネ。 DokiDoki注入満載 selectした仲間だけ　ナイショの話よ OK! ほら、ガンガンムチャ振りしてたって 明日(あした)のチャージにyeah〜yeah〜 笑顔の花咲くよ　夢と希望をつなぐ Happy♪Happy♪Lovely night つまづいてばかりいてもHeartは変わらない まだまだ、これからよ　炎上しちゃうくらい 記憶から消しておいた特別なヒ・ミ・ツ・OK! ほら、ガンガンムチャ振りしてたって 明日(あした)のチャージにyeah〜yeah〜 記憶から消しておいた特別なヒ・ミ・ツ・OK! ほら、ガンガンムチャ振りしてたって 明日(あした)のチャージにyear〜yeah〜 笑顔の花咲くよ　夢と希望をつなぐ Happy♪Happy♪Lovely night |-|English= Happy♪happy TONIGHT!! Let's get excited for this party Heart wrenching ufufufu~!! Let's talk lively at this party Only those with similar ideas go at full throttle Boasting about loved ones...or just complaining If everything ends well then I guess it was a Shiny★shiny★Happy time Hey, let's challenge our looks with a game That's right, I actually said that, so let's do it Even if you fail, your heart won't change Not yet, from here on out, it'll keep blazing I deleted this special secret from my memory, OK! See, not everyone is mature, the feelings are in vain no...no... Someday soon, our important friends will be together Good day, lulululun♪ bring your own lovely sweets What's the password? It's "happiness injection"! Even if I'm gloomy, I'll solve it anyway It's always the same old tone. The heart-pounding injection is ready to go Only the friends you select will chat about those secrets, OK! See, my heart is shaking wildly Tomorrow's charge yeah~yeah~ A smiling flower will bloom to connect your hopes and dreams Happy♪Happy♪Lovely night Even if you fail, your heart won't change Not yet, from here on out, it'll keep blazing I deleted this special secret from my memory, OK! See, my heart is shaking wildly Tomorrow's charge yeah~yeah~ I deleted this special secret from my memory, OK! See, my heart is shaking wildly Tomorrow's charge yeah~yeah~ A smiling flower will bloom to connect your hopes and dreams Happy♪Happy♪Lovely night Audio Category:Songs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Music Category:Image Songs